Where are my babies?
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Mikey is searching the lair for his faourite belongings. He can not seem to find them - he even checks behind the fridge. Will he find them before Splinter finds out he's lost them. Read and Review


Where are my babies?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to TMNT. Dear Fellow fans of the Turtles – there is confusion of how to spell Mikey's name. It was in fact miss-spelt for almost 20 years by the creators of the Turtles as Michealangelo. This is how his name is spelt in the 1980's/early 90's version of the Turtles' universe. **

**In the new generation of Ninja Turtles Mike's name is spelt Michelangelo. Apparently this is the correct way to spell the artist's name that he is in fact named after. **

**I for one grow up with the old cartoon, hance I will continue to call Mikey with an extra a, even though my computer chucks a poop about it and others of the new turtle generation may disagree. Most of my work is based on the old cartoon and comics; therefore I choose to stick to the old spelling – besides that's how Mikey the ninja turtle was known for so many years. **

**So to all out there who seem to disagree with how to spell Mikey's name – just go with whatever you want – I mean Eastman and Laird didn't even realize for years that they were spelling poor Mikey's name wrong – but then again who's to say Mikey himself changed the spelling – we all know he's not known for his keen intelligence like Don is. **

**Also, for some strange reason I am in the season for Mikey shorts – sorry to my reviewers who are use to my other stuff. Hope you enjoy this one too. **

A turtle bent down and searched under the back of the couch, he then moved to the front and lifted the green legs of his brother, to see if what he was looking for was underneath them.

"What have you lost now?" Leonardo looked at his baby brother, who had moved his feet.

"Um… nothing, just looking for something, I know I left them somewhere," Mikey plonked Leo's feet back onto the coffee table, causing Leo to wince. There was no way Mikey was going to let Leo know what he'd misplaced. Leo would go straight to Master Splinter and Mikey would be turtle soup.

"If you're looking for that old lolly-pop down the sofa – I throw it out last week," Donetello leaned over the couch to his little brother.

"That's gross!" Leonardo cried, screwing up his face.

"No I am not looking for that," Mikey went through all the junk on the floor by the TV. Sifting through magazines, old chip packets and cans and he still hadn't found what he was looking for. He crawled over to the kitchen to try in there.

"My son what seems to be the problem?" Splinter asked as he saw his youngest crawl under the table.

"I'm just practicing being ninja," Mikey muttered. He couldn't tell Splinter that he'd lost them. He just couldn't bare the shame of Splinter knowing that he'd lost what Splinter told him to never loss.

Splinter knew his youngest was hiding something; he just shrugged and walked away. His son would come to him when he felt the need to confess.

Raphael walked in twirling a Sais as he guzzled down the rest of the juice carton. Raph nearly tripped over Mikey, as he went to throw his rubbish in the bin.

"Mikey! I almost tripped over your lump of a shell! What you doing sifting through there?" Raphael eyed his younger brother who was half inside the cupboard, obviously looking for something.

"You haven't seen them have you, Raph? You'd tell me if you'd hidden them?" Mikey came out of the cupboard to face his brother.

"What you talking about?"

"My babies, I've lost my babies. Just don't tell anyone!" Mikey begged his brother.

"Your babies? What the hell you brought home this time?" Raphael rolled his eyes. Mikey was always bringing something home.

Mikey could see Splinter was still within hearing range, so he pointed to the Sais.

"Only mine is different," Mikey said.

"Huh? You're twisted," Raph walked out the room.

Mikey was left to look behind the fridge.

"Mikey's lost it – but I guess that's not news to anyone in this room," Raphael told the others as he sat on the couch.

"What is he looking for?" Leo asked his red brother.

"His babies – whatever that means," Raphael replied, not caring.

"His babies? What's he on about?" Leo questioned and then looked to Don.

"Oh I get it!" Donnie smiled and then started to laugh.

"What?" Both Leo and Raph asked. Raph now wanted to know what the whole deal was about.

Splinter looked at his sons, "Donetello, what has your brother lost?"

"You mean besides his brain?" Raph put in.

"Hang on, I know where they are," Donnie ran into his room and came out holding a pair of orange and black objects.

"That's his babies?" Raphael asked, "I was right – he's one twisted turtle."

"He's looking for his nunchakus. Remember Sensei you asked me to fix the chain on them – as they were a little loose." Donnie said, looking at the rat.

"Yes, I did. Now I know why he doesn't want me to know what he's lost. Michealangelo!" Splinter called.

Three turtles chuckled – poor Mikey would be having kittens thinking he's done for.

Behind the fridge Mikey swallowed. He was dead, Raph had told Splinter and he was done for. He thought should I say my last prayers now or will Splinter give me the chance. Splinter would give him the chance - this was his father he was talking about.

"Michealangelo come in here, I wish to speak to you," Splinter called.

"Suck eggs Mikey!" Raphael chuckled, which earned him a book on the head from Splinter.

"Yes, Master Splinter," Mikey walked with caution towards the old rocking chair, where sat his father.

"I take it you have misplaced something?" Splinter watched his son's behaviour.

Mikey looked at the older three and could tell they were enjoying this free entertainment.

He wanted to be swallowed up right that moment by a great big spider.

"Something important?" Master Splinter urged his son to speak.

"Thanks a lot Raphael!" Mikey shot at his brother.

"Looking for these Mikey?" Don held up the black and orange objects, Leo and Raph just chuckled at the sight.

"What you found them?" Mikey cried, there they were in Don's green hands. Hang on, how come Don's got them and his brothers were enjoying this so much. They had done this, now he wasn't going to let them get away with this. Not with Splinter right there.

"Hey! Where'd you get them from?! Splinter they stole my chucks! Not fair, I've been looking for them!" Mikey cried at his father in desperation.

"That's Master Splinter to you," Leonardo throw in.

"You shut up! Splinter they stole my chucks! You just goner sit there and let them get away with it? You know how we're not to take each other's weapons without permission first! They never asked me!"

"Don't you mean your babies?" Raphael teased.

Mikey throw a tantrum like a five year old, "I hate you! You're not my BROTHERS! And I'm not sharing a room with you anymore, RAPHEAL!"

"Suits me fine. I hear the couch is nice this time of year," Raphael shot back.

"Keep your shell on!" Leonardo said, annoyed that at 16 his brother was still so immature.

"Michealangelo, no one has stolen anything. I simply asked your brother to tighten the chains on them so that they do not break while in battle." Master Splinter told his son.

Mikey stoped, tears rolled down his face at the rat who seemed to be the referee in all their fights.

"What?" Mikey whispered.

"I had your nunchakus repaired by Donetello here." Splinter calmly replied.

"You're in on this one too?!" Mikey couldn't believe that Splinter was against him in all this.

"Don't you want them back?" Don asked, as he held them out.

"Yeah maybe it's time for the babies' bath time," Raphael joked, nudging Leo who laughed along with him.

"I think it's their bed time and Mikey's!" Leo went along with the joke.

"You're not funny!" Mikey cried like a seven year old.

"But you are!"

Mikey grabbed his chucks and ran out of the lair, away from his family. How could they tease him so? It wasn't fair he hated being the youngest mutant in the world.

After he stoped crying he looked at his beloved chucks.

"Daddy missed you so much. I think it's time for lunch, lets go get some pizza," Mikey said to the objects in his hands.


End file.
